Kingdoms Unite
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: ROTBTD. Years ago, a battle destroys the bond of the four season kingdoms. When the dark force rises again, one of each kingdoms' offsprings must renew that bond once broken. Can this be accomplished or will the kingdoms fall into darkness? Besides... Fate is something that cannot be dodged.


First Greetings

**Hello! Um, this cool idea came in my head and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Out in the forests of Dulgen, two beings sat together in the snow covered ground. One was a toddler with stark white, messy hair, had baby blue sparkling eyes, and wore clothing of royalty.

The other was a man with same features, only his eyes were more darker, and he wore heavier robes. Under his hand, was a long edgy staff; This was Old Man Winter, or _Johnathan._ The young child next to him, was his son... Jack Frost.

"Watch this, my son," Johnothan whispered.

With a flick of his wrist, a beautiful snowy image of a snowman doing tricks with his head appeared and floated in the air. Jack laughed in delight, clapping his small hands. "Again! Again!," he squealed. Johnothan chuckled and tapped his son's nose with his finger, creating a snowflake.

Jack's eyes crossed in amusment until the snowflake vanished on his pale skin. Suddenly, the boy jumped onto his feet.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wet's pway hide and seek!"

Johnothan smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure, my little blizzard," he said. Jack grabbed his father's hand and placed it over the man's eyes. "Daddy count! Me hide," he giggled. Johnothan laughed and began. "One... Two... Three..."

Jack snickered and scurried off. Johnothan peeked between his fingures and was unluckily caught by Jack. "No cheating!," Jack giggled. "I'm not," Johnothan lied and continued counting.

Jack ran further deep in the forest, excitement juming inside him. The tyke came by this one spot and hid behind a boulder. _Daddy won't find me here. _

Suddenly, Jack's eyes caught a blue mist a distance from him and gasped. To his curiosity, the tyke walked up to it and raised a fingure to poke it. _"No!," _a high pitched voice shrieked from a distance.

Too late.

Just as Jack's fingure rubbed against the mist, it vanished. The next thing he knew, was another body, impacting with his.

"Yew bone ead!," the same voice shrieaked. Jack looked up to see a girl with wild flamey red hair, crystaline blue eyes, and wore a green dress, glaring down at him.

"Wha' ez th' matta wi' you?," her thick Scottish voice growled. "What's it to you, _frizzball_?," Jack questioned back. The girl frowned.

"Ferst of all, Ah am _Merida! _Second, ah happen to bea chasin th' wisps."

Jack squinted his eyebrows and tilted his head. "What are those?"

Merida soothed her small temper and sat down with Jack."_They _are a blue mist," she replied.

"_They? _Who is they?"

"They are spirits... My mum told me."

Jack smiled softly and asked, "You wanna have fun?"

* * *

Johnothan looked everywhere and when he could not find his son, he grew worried.

"Jack? Jackson! Okay, blizzard, you win, Daddy gives," he called with a quiver in his voice. What he got was silence.

_"Johnothan, you must get Jack out of here!"_

_"I am not leaving you!"_

_"Ahh!"_

_"MARTHA!"_

Followed by the memory's cries, a dark cackle made Johnothan cringe. Shaking it out, the winter king darted to look for his son.

Eventually, he heard the sounds of giggles and laughter. Peeking over a bush, Johnothan saw none other than Jack, playing with a little red haired girl.

Six snowmen stood behind Jack, who wore a snow soldier hat. Merida pulled out her bow and arrow and shot clumsily; the arrow landed inches from the snowman to the right.

Johnothan's eyes widened in terror as a memory flashed once again.

_"Stoick, watch out!," Memory him cried as he shoved a bulky man with a red beird, just in time before a black arrow could hit him. _

Johnothan gasped, immediately shaking the memory out. Merida pulled another arrow and shot. This time, it almost hit Jack if he had not jumped out of the way.

_A beautiful woman, hair white as snow and eyes blue as the sea, dodged another arrown before it could peirce her. But she was not able to save a strand of hair from being sliced by the arrow's tip._

Johnothan could not take it anymore.

"Jackson!," he called in a tone of harshness. Jack and Merida stopped their playing and turned to the displease winter king.

"Daddy, this is Mewida!," Jack said happily, pointing to the girl. Johnothan perked up. _Merida? Ellinor's daughter? _His eyes then grew dark and anger filled inside him. _Merida. The summer queen's daughter._

Without further speaking, Johnothan grabbed Jack by the wrist and started pulling him. "Daddy! Stop, I wanna pway wif Mewida!," Jack whined. Johnothan only frowned.

"No, Jack. I forbid you to mess with this kind," he growled. Jack began sobbing along with Merida, who watched silently as her new friend was being seperated from her. Knowing it was no use, Jack turned sadly to Merida, allowing his father to pull him away.

"Bye, Mewida," he croaked with a sniffle. Merida waved back. "Bye Jack." With a choked sob. she turned and ran off.

Seeing this Jack began to cry with whines. It pained Johnothan to hear his child cry, but it had to be done. It had to...

* * *

**Continue? Review if I should and tell me what you think. The more the merrier!**


End file.
